Our Life and Love Together
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: COMPLETE AU Murtagh has had feelings for Nasuada, but now that he is on her side will they be able to become a couple? Perhaps with a little sneaking around. ENJOY
1. His Love

**Hello fellow Eragon readers! Here is my first story in this category, so ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I'll let you know when I own Eragon or when I even marry Christopher Paolini (he is SO cute) but until then, I OWN NOTHING!! So don't even THINK of suing me.**

Murtagh watched the various types of people walk past him. Soldiers, peasants, mother's with babies in their arms, all types. He turned around and got back to work cleaning Thorn's saddle, trying to ignore people's stares of suspicion against his back. He knew that these people did not trust him, even though they knew that he was Eragon's brother and an accepted friend of their leader Nasuada. But they did not trust him, they knew his history, about how he had attacked them and fought Eragon before he was able to be freed from his evil vows.

Yes, they did not trust him or even like him in the least, but he did not care. He had other things on his mind. Mostly a young leader by the name of Nasuada.

Lost in his thoughts, Murtagh was surprised when Thorn nudged him in the elbow with his nose. Murtagh turned to him and Thorn raised his eyebrow slightly.

_Why are you thinking of Nasuada?_

Murtagh shook his head and shrugged._ I do not know, but even if I did it is none of your business._

Thorn shook his head slightly and curled back up to sleep. _Well, everything you think is my business, but if you do not want to talk then so be it._

Murtagh nodded and continued to scrub Thorn's saddle, hoping to take out his frustration on it.

That evening, Murtagh once again found himself alone as he ate his dinner next to his tent. He watched as everyone else laughed and talked across from him in the dining tent, enjoying the simple but filling food that they had.

Murtagh sighed and continued to poke at his food until he gave up and threw it out. He got up and decided to go for a walk to think.

After a little bit he stopped and sat down on a boulder, still hearing the far away voices of the dining tent. But he ignored them and focused on what he had been thinking about for the past week: Nasuada.

Before he became a dragon rider, when he first arrived at the Varden hideaway with Eragon Nasuada had offered to be his friend and trust him. He had begun to have feelings for her at that time, but he did not have time to focus on them before the battle. But he did not forget her, even when he was captured and forced to serve the emperor. When he had fought Eragon and when he was able to get free of his vows, Murtagh had begun to think of his feeling for Nasuada, especially when he saw her again.

It had been a brief meeting, but Murtagh remembered every bit of it. He had been brought into Nasauda's tent and Eragon explained that Murtagh was on their side now and wanted to offer his help, along with Thorn. Nasuada had welcomed Murtagh back with open arms, literely. Even though it was only a brief hug, Murtagh felt as though so much was said between him, but he did not know if she felt the same way. Even though Nasuada's advisers had argued that Murtagh should be placed under constant watch and not told anything about their plans, Nasuada ignored them and included Murtagh in all the strategy meetings and had Eragon work with him on improving his battle skills. This had gone on for about a month, but Murtagh still did not feel as though he belonged or was even welcome. But the one thing that kept him going was Nasuada.

He watched her every time he saw her, memorizing her every move and putting all her words to memory to listen to again. He wanted to go up to her every time he saw her and kiss her, but he restrained himself. He did not know if she had any feelings towards him other then friendship and doing anything rash without first knowing where she stood would ruin any chance he had with her.

These thoughts all went though his head as he sat on the boulder, until he felt a shadow cross over him and he looked up to see what he thought of as an angel standing before him.

"Hello, Murtagh."

**I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but it sort of is. I will try and work on making these chapter's longer, so do not bug me about it, I have gotten that a lot. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how the first chapter was. Thanks for reading this far! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. Check out my blog if you want. It is all about writing tips, book reviews and my own stories, fan fiction and regular. Just go to www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com THANKS!!**


	2. Our Love?

**Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Murtagh stared at Nasuada as she sat down beside him. He could not take his eyes off of her. They had never spoken alone before so to have her find him out here was something new for him.

Murtagh finally found his voice and answered her. "Hello, what are you doing out here?"

Nasuada shrugged and smiled at him. "I just thought that I would sneak away from all my guards for once. It gets very annoying when wherever I go I have at least two guards with me. I just needed some alone time to myself so I snuck out of my tent and took a walk. I saw you sitting here so I thought that I would come and visit."

Murtagh nodded but did not say anything. Nasuada crocked her head slightly and looked at Murtagh. "Why are you here? I would think that you would be spending time with Eragon or eating in the dining tent."

Murtagh shook his head. "Eragon is going on a fly by with Saphira to check the area and I am not welcome in the dining tent."

"Why? Did you get in a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that, well, I don't belong here. I know that everyone glares at me when I walk by and no one trusts me. I have even heard rumors that people think that I used mind control to get you to allow me back."

Nasuada laughed. "No, that is not true." Nasuada sobered up again. "I do apologize for how everyone has been acting. They just need time. Eventually they will see that you fit in here just as much as anyone or you might do some incredible feat that will make everything trust you. They just need to see that you are not same man you were and that you want to help us."

Murtagh shrugged. "I suppose that you are right, but they will probably need a lot of time to come around and until then, I will have to just enjoy two dragons and my brother's company."

Nasuada looked down at the ground before she whispered, "You can have my company too. I would love to be able to spend more time with you, without my annoying guards."

Murtagh stared at Nasuada. If she wanted to spend time with him, alone, then that might mean that she had feelings for him, too. He felt a strange feeling come over him, as if it was saying that it was now or never to tell her how he felt about her. He took one last breath before he spoke.

"Nasuada, there is something that I need to tell you. I have been feeling like this ever since we were with the dwarfs in their mountains. I know that you probably do not feel anything for me like what I feel for you but I just want you to know before we spend any time together so we can avoid any awkwardness that I could bring." Murtagh turned to Nasuada, who had been staring at his face, and said, "Nasuada, I love you, more then life itself. When I was captured I coul not help but think of your face all the time. It was what kept me going, the hope to see you again. I know that we have not spent much time together ever since we met, but I feel as though what little time we had was a lifetime. Please tell me if you want me to leave and never talk to you, I would understand, but if you want to give me a chance to prove my love for you, then please speak up."

Nasuada opened her mouth a couple times, but nothing came out. Finally she took a deep breath and said, "Murtagh, I do not want you to leave because, well, I love you too, ever since we met in the mountains of the dwarfs homes."

Murtagh felt a great joy come over him as Nasuada looked him in the eye, her eyes speaking with a great love beyond limits. She loved him, that was what he had dreamt of hearing for a long time. Murtagh could no longer control himself and he leaned in, feeling her lean in to, and they shared a simple kiss, but a kiss that held a passion that could not be expressed, a love that could not be contained.

When they broke apart, they continued to stare into each other's eyes, basking in the love that they shared.

But then they both turned as a yell was given from the direction of Nasuada's tent and a clatter of swords being drawn was heard while someone continued to yell. Nasauda turned back to Murtagh and whispered,

"I have to go, they found that I am not in my tent and I have to get to them before they begin searching. But meet me here tomorrow at this time and we can talk. I have a feeling that we have much to discuss now."

Murtagh just nodded and Nasuada gave him a small smile before she turned and ran back to camp. The sound of her voice was heard yelling at everyone that she was okay and then silence.

Murtagh slowly stood up and headed back to his tent, a daze coming over him. When he reached his tent he quietly climbed onto his sleeping mat and curled up but he could not go to sleep.

Nasuada loved him! He could not keep a grin from coming over his face. After all this time hoping that he might begin to show her his love, she loved him. It was incredible. He never thought that this would happen so soon, but he was not going to argue about it. Tomorrow he would speak to Nasuada again and they would begin to explore their feelings. And Murtagh had something important that he had been wanting to ask her for a long time.

Murtagh finally fell asleep with happy grin on his face.

**See, this chapter is slightly longer then last time. I hope that you all enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! And remember to check out my blog at www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	3. Question of Love

**Here is the next chapter! I think that this one is even longer then the last so HURRAY for me! Enjoy!**

Murtagh glanced around him as he sat on the boulder waiting for Nasuada. He fiddled with the small bag that he held in his hand. He was nervous, more nervous then he had ever been before, but he knew that he wanted to do this.

Ever since the discovery that Nasuada loved him also, Murtagh had been arguing with himself inside his head all day, trying to decide if it was too soon, not soon enough, if he should be doing it at all, everything. But he had made up his mind and now he was waiting to put it into action.

Or maybe he should not do it, he thought. Maybe it was too soon or maybe...

"Hello Murtagh." Murtagh watched Nasuada as she sat down next to him, a smile on her face. "And how are you doing this evening?"

Murtagh smiled also, feeling slightly less nervous. "I am great, how are you?"

"Good, although I just was able to sneak behind my guards. They were changing shifts and I almost got seen when I was sneaking behind them, but I was able to get away quickly. But enough about me, tell me why you seem like a ball of nerves with legs?"

Murtagh blushed slightly. "Oh, I did not think that you noticed me. I was just wanting to ask you something, that is all."

Nasuada raised one of her eyebrows slightly. "Really? And what did you want to ask me that would make you, the great Murtagh, nervous behind belief?"

Murtagh took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, and then turned to Nasuada. "You love me, correct?"

Nasuada nodded. "Of course, I thought you understood that last night."

"I know, but I jut had to make sure. Nasauada, "Murtagh began to open the bag, "I love you more then life itself, more then anything and I know that we have not spent much time together, but I just want you to know how far my love for you goes and what I have been wanting to ask you for a long time. Nasauada, would you..."

_There you are._

Murtagh spun around and saw Thorn touch down behind him.

_I have been looking for you all over the place. _

Murtagh glared at Thorn. _What do you want? I am busy._

Thorn looked behind Murtagh. _With Nasuada I see. Would you please tell me why you are out in the middle of the night on a boulder with the leader of the Varden? I would think that this would not be a good place to discuss battle plans._

Murtagh turned to Nasuada, who was just staring at Thorn, panic on her face. Murtagh gave her a small smile to comfort her and then turned back to Thorn when she had smiled back. _Well, I would think that you would be able to figure it out since you can read my mind._

Thorn was silent but then his eyes widened. _Are you really going to do that? I knew that you had feelings for her, and it is wonderful that she feels the same, but I would never think that you would ask that so early. _

Murtagh shrugged, his nerves coming back again. _Well, do you think that I should? I do not know if it is too early, but this is how I feel and this is what I want with Nasuada. I was actually going to do that when you rudely interrupted me._

Thorn snorted, sending smoke into the air. _Well, the next time you disappear into the night and no one knows where you are do not complain to me. But I do think that you are fine. I believe that Nasuada loves you enough to want that too, so go on, ask her and I am sure that she will agree. _

Murtagh smiled._ Thank you, my friend, but could you leave now? I do not think that Nasuada is comfortable with a big red dragon this close to her._

_Alright, I will see you tomorrow. Eragon and Saphira have come back so I will go and see what has happened with them. Goo luck. _

When Thorn had flown off back to camp, Murtagh turned back to Nasuada, who was beginning to get her own nerves back. Murtagh gave her a small smile. "Sorry about that, Thorn was just looking for me."

Nasuada smiled. "It is fine, I just get a little nervous around dragons, especially Thorn. I do not know him well, so it is a bit awkward. Now, what were you wanting to ask me before Thorn arrived?"

Murtagh took a deep breath, took the thing out of his bag and looked into Nasuada's eyes, hoping that she would not say no. "Nasuada, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Ooooh, cliff hanger! What will she say?! I guess you will all have to wait until next chapter. Until then, please REVIEW and let me know how this went. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	4. What About Our Life?

**Here is the answer! ENJOY!**

Nasuada stared at Murtagh for a minute before nodding vigorously. "Of course I will become your wife!"

Murtagh gave a huge sigh of relief before smiling. "That is wonderful. Here, I know that it is not much but it was all I could buy in the camp. We do not have a very good selection of jewelry around here." Murtagh slipped a small ring on Nasuada's ring finger. It had a small, red stone in the center of the metal that held it. It was very plain and simple, but it also held a beauty that could not be described.

Nasuada cried as she looked at the ring on her hand, but then she looked up at Murtagh with a worried look on her face. "Murtagh, how will we get married? I know that everyone will think that I betrayed them if I married you now when they still do not trust you."

Murtagh thought for a moment then sighed. "I suppose that we will need to wait until they do trust me and then get married."

Nasuada shook her head. "No, I will not let what my advisors think of you get between you and me and our happiness. And besides, who knows how long before they trust you. They might never trust you and I do not want to waste my life waiting for them to see what I see in you."

Murtagh thought for a moment before he looked over at Nasuada. "I suppose that the only choice we have is to get married secretly and wait until they trust me before announcing out marriage."

Nasuada wrung her hands a little as she thought it over. Finally she nodded slowly. "I do not like keeping secrets from my friends and people, but if we want to be happy and married I guess that is the only thing we can do. But how will we do it?"

Murtagh shrugged. "Simple, we will find one of the holy men around here to marry us. We can do it at night when everyone is asleep and they will never know."

Nasuada nodded. "I figured that, but what about the, um, honeymoon?" Nasauda blushed a little and looked at the ground.

Murtagh looked around him, but then he brightened up. "I have an idea. You are still needing to find a source of water and a hiding place for us if we ever need to cut ourselves off, right?"

"Well, I suppose. But we already found a couple places that would be good and we are thinking that it might be unnecessary to look anymore, why?"

Murtagh grinned. "Well, you will need to find it necessary again. See, Thorn and I went flying around a couple weeks ago and spotted this small valley among the mountains about half a days ride on a dragon from here. It is a wonderful spot with a large lake in the center and big trees in it. We could fly over there, saying that we need to find another place to look for a emergency camp spot, and we could spend our honeymoon there. Saphira and Eragon can contact us if anything goes wrong and we can fly back quickly. It is the perfect plan."

Nasuada thought it over for a few minutes, carefully considering everything, before she nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Now, when do we put it into action?"

"Well, how about tomorrow night?"

Nasuada laughed. "Always in such a rush, aren't we Murtagh? But yes, that sounds perfect."

Murtagh stood up and grinned. "Great. Well, I guess that I will see you tomorrow evening then?"

Nasuada stood up beside him and raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you forgeting something?"

Murtagh shook his head. "Um, no. Why?"

Nasuada put her arms around his neck and leaned up. "This." And she gave him a kiss. It was a joyful kiss of two people who were to become one soon. When they were done and needing air, Nasuada smiled and walked away, sneaking back to her tent.

Murtagh stood there for a few moments just watching her leave before he left too.

When Murtagh climbed into his sleeping cot, Thorn lay down next to him and his eyes sparkled with laughter as he watched Murtagh.

See? I told you that she would say yes.

Murtagh groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Shut up, cocky dragon.

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! I bet you all thought that Murtagh and Nasuada would just sneak around in dating, but I thought that them being married and having to hide it would be better. PLEASE REVIEW and until next chapter, Li Li**


	5. Our Love Together

**Hi again. ENJOY!**

Murtagh paced his tent, waiting until midnight before he could get married.

Married. Murtagh could still not believe that Nasuada was going to be marrying him tonight. He had dreamed of it but he never thought that it would actually happen. Now all he had to do was wait another, oh, how long was it now?

_15 minutes._

Murtagh glanced over at Thorn, who was lying at the edge of the tent watching him.

_Thank you. _

Murtagh had told Thorn about the plan and Thorn was now waiting until the next day to fly Murtagh and Nasuada to their honeymoon spot.

Murtagh finally stopped pacing and turned to Thorn. _I suppose I should go and wait by the boulder now. Nasuada said that she would find the hold man and bring him, so there is nothing more I can do, right?_

Thorn nodded. _Yes, get going. I hope to see you married when you get back, so do not mess this up._

Murtagh grinned and left. When he arrived at the boulder he sat down and waited.

Finally, Nasuada arrived, the old holy man following her. She gave Murtagh a smile as he stood up and they faced each other.

The holy man began the ceremony.

Once the vows were said and the ring put on Nasuada's finger (Murtagh did not have one) the holy man pronounced them husband and wife. The two leaned in and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. When they pulled back they grinned at each other as the holy man, already sworn to secrecy about what had just transpired, left them alone.

Murtagh and Nasuada stood staring at each other before Nasuada sighed and looked down. "I suppose I should be getting back to my tent. But we will meet tomorrow morning to begin our trip, correct?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, I have already told Thorn our plan and Eragon has been notified about us leaving."

The two stood in silence, neither one of them wanting to leave first, but finally Nasuada gave Murtagh one last kiss and left.

Murtagh stood for a few moments, enjoying the sweet taste the Nasuada's lips had left, and then turned around and walked back to his tent.

When he arrived, Thorn lifted up his head and asked, _Well? How did it go?_

Murtagh smiled slightly and climbed into his sleeping mat. _Perfect. Nasuada and I are now husband and wife._

Thorn raised his eyebrow. _You do not sound like a regular newly married man. What is wrong?_

Murtagh shrugged. _I guess I am just disappointed that I do not feel like a married man. I have only spent, what? Ten minutes with my wife and now I am spending my wedding night alone, with you of all people. It almost feels like a dream that I will wake up from when the sun comes up._

Murtagh rolled his eyes._ Well, thank you for enjoying my company. But really, it will be fine. Tomorrow you and Nasuada will spend time while we travel and then you will get to spend your honeymoon alone. It will all be good._

Murtagh sighed. _You are right. I guess I am just nervous about what will happen tomorrow. I hate keeping secrets from people, but hopefully we will be able to leave without to much suspicion. Good night._

_Good night Murtagh._

**I know I keep writing this by nights, but I just right when I get inspiration. I hope you all liked this, but I still have not been able to figure out how to read minds (I will let you know when I do) so PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li.**

**P.S. HAPPY 5****th**** CHAPTER! I am so thankful to all my wonderful readers for sticking with me and this story through 5 chapters! THANK YOU!**


	6. To Enjoy Our New Love

**As an apology for not updating in over a week, here is the longest chapter of this story!! ENJOY!**

Murtagh groaned as the sun hit his eyes when he tried to wake up. He began to pull the covers over his head until he realized what today was.

His honeymoon.

Well, needless to say, this caused him to jump out of bed and get dressed. He hurriedly stuffed all his clothes into his bag and then washed his face a little. He would not be able to take a full bath until they got to the lake, but at least he would look marginally good. No need to be giving Nasuada the wrong image in the daylight.

Once he was done, he walked out, as calmly as he could, to the outskirts of the camp where Thorn was already laying in wait.

_I see you tried to get clean for once._

Murtagh glared at Thorn. _Gee, thanks. I do have a reason to get cleaned up today Thorn._

_I know, but I would start focusing on other things about now._

Murtagh looked at Thorn in confusion. _Why?_

_Because look who just arrived._

Murtagh turned around to see Eragon and Saphira walking towards him. Eragon smiled at him. "Good morning, Murtagh, how are you?"

Murtagh shrugged and turned back to Thorn to put the saddle on him. "Oh, you know, fine. How was your trip with Saphira?"

"Good. We did not get killed, so I would say is great. But nothing happened, but I hear that you will be going with Nasuada to check out a possible camp area?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yeah. I found this place a while ago and it has everything we need. It will take a while to get there and Nasuada wants to stay there to check all of it out to find any possible entrances for the enemy and what not. We should be back within a week at most."

Eragon smiled. "Great, I wish you guys luck. Speaking of which, here comes Nasuada now."

Murtagh glanced behind him and could not stop looking.

Nasuada hurried over to where they all were, carrying a small bag and a huge smile on her face. "Hello Eragon, good morning Murtagh."

Murtagh could only nodd. Nasuada looked so more beautiful in the daylight. Her eyes shown with an excitement that they both know was for him alone. She turned to Eragon.

"I hope that you will hold down camp for me until I get back. Please make sure that the dwarves do not try to get in a fight with anyone, you know how some of them are."

Eragon nodded. "Of course. Well, I had better go and check up on everything. I wish you two a great trip. Do not be gone too long." Eragon gave Murtagh a quick wink before he turned and Saphira and him went back to camp.

Murtagh turned to Thorn, worried. _You do not think that he knows, do you?_

Thorn shook his head._ I doubt it, but I will not promise anything. Saphira and I are connected as dragons, but you and Eragon are connected as brothers. Who knows what he may have picked up in your thoughts._

Murtagh gave one last look at Eragon before turning to Nasuada. "You look wonderful this morning."

Nasuada smiled but tilted her head to the side slightly. "Thank you, but," she lowered her voice, "watch the guards back there."

Murtagh nodded at the two guards that stood behind her. "I promise that she will be safe with me. Now, we had better get going."

Nasuada strapped her bag to where Murtagh's was and, with Murtagh giving her a boost, climbed up on Thorn's back. Murtagh easily jumped up behind her and nodded to Thorn. Thorn nodded back and jumped up into the air, leaving the guards in a puff of dust.

It was about 15 minutes before Nasuada gave a sigh and leaned back onto Murtagh. "I never thought that we would get out of there. My advisors and guards all tried to convince me to either not go, take someone with me or go with Eragon. I finally convinced them that I was going with you, whether they liked it or not."

Murtagh laughed. "Great, now they probably think that I hypnotized you or something."

Nasuada laughed too and them they settled down into comfortable silence.

Murtagh tried to watch where Thorn was going, but he could not keep from watching the beautiful woman who was in his arms. To have her so close to him almost gave him a high from joy, but he also wondered if he should be doing this. But then he realized that this was his wife and all the barriers that had been there before was now gone.

He decided to begin to enjoy this new found freedom. He began to slowly rub Nasuada's hand that was by his leg. She did not say anything was he began to move to her arm, giving it a slow and even rub up and down. Still nothing. Then he moved downwards and touched her knee and began the same rhythmic motion. Now Nasuada closed her eyes. Murtagh slowly worked up the leg, just enjoying the feeling of giving her some feeling of comfort. Nasuda began to turn her head to him and as their lips almost touched, JOLT!

Murtagh grabbed onto Nasuada's arm with one hand and with the other held onto the saddle. Murtagh glared at the back of Thorn's head. "What was that for?" He knew he could just think it but yelling made him feel better.

Thorn turned his head back to them. _I know that you two are newly married and want to begin to enjoy that, but I will not have you two having a make-out session on me! You can do that once we get there. I already have to deal with your thoughts, I do not want anything else to try and block._

Thorn sighed and turned to Nasuada, who was still trying to recover from almost getting tossed. "Thorn wanted us to remember that we are on his back and not to get too mushy on him. Sorry about that."

Nasuada slowly nodded and settled back on Murtagh. "It is okay, I can understand Thorn. I would feel the same way if I had two people who wanted to make out on my back. I guess we can just enjoy the view now. This is the first time I have ever seen the land from so high up."

Murtagh placed his hand into Nasuada's and nodded. "Yeah, it is incredible at first. Even though I have seen things from this view for a long time I still get impressed."

After a bit Nasuada asked. "How long until we get to the camp area?"

"Actually, it is right up ahead of us."

Nasuada leaned forward as they flew over some high mountains that surrounded a small valley with a lake in the middle. Thorn began to dive into the valley and Nasuda laughed in delight at the feeling of a almost free fall. As Thorn slowed down and began to get in position to land, Murtagh whispered in her ear, "Welcome to out honeymoon spot."

**Did this make up for the wait? Now, just a heads up, I will try to keep their honeymoon pretty clean, so do not expect details that will bump this up to a Teen rating. Hey, if I am not allowed to read those kinds of stories do you really think that I will write them? Again thank you for sticking in there. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li **

**Check out my blog! It is all about writing, including my own work, book reviews and writing tips that I have found all over the place that have really helped me. Just type in www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com Sorry about the dots, Fanfiction will not let you actually have a link on stories. Weird. Do not forget to leave a omment!**


	7. First Love

**Here is the new chapter! ENJOY!**

Thorn glided gracefully down to the ground and landed. Murtagh jumped down and then helped Nasuada slide to the ground. As Murtagh unhooked their bags and the saddle from Thorn, Nasuada took in her surroundings.

They were in the middle of a clearing in the woods. You could see the edge of the lake amongst the trees in front of where she was standing, and behind her she saw the sheer cliffs of the edge of the valley. She could hear birds and saw a rabbit run by, but there seemed to be no other life form here except herself, her husband and his dragon.

Murtagh watched her as she carefully wandered around the clearing as he took the saddle off. Thorn nudged him in the shoulder and Murtagh turned back to him.

_I will be up there,_ he nodded towards the tops of the closest cliffs, _if you need me. I found a large cave there and I can go hunting in the meadows nearby. If you need me or when you want to leave just call me. _He nodded at Nasuada. _I hope that you two have a wonderful honeymoon. _

Murtagh nodded. _Thank you, I will. Good bye._ And with that, Thorn jumped into the air and disappeared into the cliffs.

Murtagh stood there watching the sky until he felt a hand slide into his. He smiled at Nasuada as she stood beside him.

Nasuada looked up into the sky. "Where will Thorn be?"

Murtagh nodded in the direction of the cliffs. "In a cave up there. He said to call him if we need him or when we are ready to go." Nasuda just nodded and they fell into an awkward silence.

"Well, I suppose we should set up camp." Murtagh grabbed the bag that held a tent and looked around. "Where do you want to put up the tent?"

Nasuada shrugged. "I do not care. Perhaps over there, on the edge of the trees."

As Murtagh began to set up the tent, Nasuada went in look for some firewood to cook their dinner on. Murtagh and she had eaten some jerky and dried fruit on top of Thorn, but other then that she had not eaten anything and was now beginning to get hungry.

It was about twilight when Nasuada sat in front of her fire and waited for Murtagh. He had finished getting the tent up and all their things in it and was now hunting for something to eat for dinner.

Nasuada looked up at Murtagh suddenly came from the trees caring three deer. He skinned and roasted them in silence and they both sat down to eat.

They used the excuse of eating not to talk, but when they were done they wiped their mouths and stared at the fire. Nasuda was the first to break the silence.

"I guess we should get to bed now, right?"

Murtagh nodded, but neither of them made any move to get up. Finally, after a few minutes, they both stood up and went to the tent. As they climbed inside and sat down, neither of them looked at each other or spoke. Their silence continued as they sat in the tent.

Murtagh finally slowly leaned in and they kissed. They sat kissing for a few moments, but then Nasuada slowly began to lean back and Murtagh followed. The last thing that was seen of the two that night was Murtagh securing the flap closed with one hand before the two disappeared as night descended.

**As I said, no details, but I hope you guys still liked the chapter, but I have not yet figured out how to read mind, so REVIEW! Thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	8. Fun Love

**Hi, back again. ENJOY!**

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight shown through holes in the tent. He blinked a couple times to get used to all the light and began to sit up and get breakfast. He was stopped when he felt something move beside him. He looked over to his left and could not help but smile.

It was Nasuada.

All his memories came back to him in a rush. He was not at the Varden camp, he was basically in the middle of no where with his new wife and they were on their honeymoon.

Murtagh settled back down to just enjoy his first morning with his wife. He realized how beautiful she was, even when she was asleep. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath and her mouth hanging open slightly almost made him not want to blink for fear that if he did he would wake up from what seemed to be a beautiful dream. But it was not a dream and that was what made him ever so happy.

As he lay there staring at what seemed to be an angel, Nasuada groaned and opened her eyes slightly as she left the dream world. She held her hand up to block the sun and rolled in Murtagh's direction. When she hit him her eyes fully opened and she sat up straight, ready to fight. When she realized it was Murtagh and as her own memories came back to her, she laid back down and smiled at him. They did not say anything for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company and fearing that they would break this beautiful spell that seemed to have fallen over them.

Murtagh finally leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Good morning."

Nasuada giggled and whispered back. "Good morning to you too."

Murtagh grinned and continued to whisper in her ear. "What shall we do this morning?"

Nasuada thought for a second and then said sheepishly. "Well, I know that this is not very romantic, but how about some food? I normally have to eat something in the morning, even if it is just a piece of toast, or I will feel sluggish all day."

Murtagh nodded and pushed himself up. "Very well, I will go get some firewood and we can eat some porridge and fruit for breakfast."

Nasuada pushed herself up and asked, "And what am I supposed to do as you get the food?"

Murtagh shrugged at he got dressed. "I guess you can stay here and we can eat breakfast in bed."

Nasuada shook her head and grabbed her clothes. "No, I do not want to stay here if you are out there. I can help get the food going."

Once they were done getting dressed, Murtagh went into the woods to gather some firewood and Nasuada began to cut up fruit. Once they had a fire going, they cooked the porridge and mixed in the cut fruit to add flavor. After the porridge was done they sat next to the fire and ate, their mouths to full to talk. When the dishes were wiped clean, the two laid down next to the fire and just enjoyed the closeness. Finally Nasuada got up and headed back to the tent.

"Where are you going?" Murtagh called after her. Nasuada came out of the tent carrying some new clothes and smiled.

"Well, some of us wish to enjoy being away from all the duties and be able to take a bath every day instead of whenever we can. I will be in the lake if you need me. I will try to stay close to shore."

Murtagh watched as she walked to the lake and he heard a splash as she dove in. After a bit of just staring at the fire, Murtagh made up is mind and got up. He ran to the water's edge and saw Nasuada swimming not far off. She had finished washing and was now just relaxing. Murtagh undressed and walked into the water, trying to not make too much noise. When he was close to her back, he swam down into the depths. Nasuada yelped in surprise as she felt something touch her leg and when Murtagh swam back up laughing his head off, evil thoughts filled her head. Nasuada slapped his chest as he drew closer.

"Why did you do that? You scared me half to death."

Murtagh stopped laughing, but the merriment did not leave his eyes. "Sorry, but I just thought that you might want some company out here, so, here I am."

Nasuada slapped him again, but she smiled. "Well, you are lucky that I did not kill you. If I had my knife with me you would not be laughing right now."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright, fine, I guess you could have killed me for doing that. But if I had known that you had a knife I would have tried something else to scare you."

Nasuada gaped at him, but her eye were laughing with him. "Why, you...oh, I do not know. I guess you are just lucky that I love you."

Murtagh drew her closer and kissed her forehead. "Yes, I guess I am just lucky."

The two sat there enjoying each other before a loud splash and a huge wave dunked them both underwater. When they swam back to the surface Nasuada could not help gasping in surprise and Murtagh glaring at the object that had just rudely interrupted them.

**Oh, who is the thing/person/possible car that caused this rude interruption. I guess you will all have to wait until next chapter, which will hopefully be written soon. I am sorry for the wait, but Please Review and let me know if it was worth the wait. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	9. Two days of Love

**Hi, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Thorn's eyes showed laughter as he settled in the water and watched Murtagh and Nasuada ride the waves in the water. Murtagh continued to glare at Thorn with all the anger he could manage.

_What are you doing here? _Murtagh mentally shouted in his head.

Thorn rolled onto his back and sent another wave to the pair. _Relaxing, what does it look like I am doing? You are not the only one who wants to enjoy this time away from camp. You are human, you can take a bath almost anywhere. As a dragon, nothing is big enough for me to soak in. Thus, here I am. Just because you and your new wife are here does not mean that you own the lake._

Murtagh was about to give Thorn a clever retort, but Nasuada interrupted the two by saying. "Um, Murtagh, why is Thorn here?"

Murtagh gave Thorn one last glare before looking down at Nausada. "He wants to relax in the water, but I am trying to convince him to leave us alone."

Nasuada shook her head. "No, he can stay. I understand that he just wants to relax like us. Besides, this lake is big enough we can all share it. Come on, let's go this way." Nasuada gave Thorn a small smile and led Murtagh farther up shore.

Thankfully all three were able to enjoy their morning in the lake. Thorn continued to soak, diving down occasionally to grab a fish, but usually just floating on the surface. Murtagh and Nasuada were able to spend the rest of the morning splashing and just sitting there together.

At noon, Murtagh and Nasuada swam back to the shore and got dressed. Murtagh shot some birds and Nasuada chopped some pieces of fruit up for dessert.

After they finished lunch they went for a walk around the camp area, checking out the beautiful smells of flowers and the new kinds of trees. When they heard the loud splash of Thorn jumping out of the water, the two went back to camp to get dinner ready.

As Murtagh cut up the last of the birds, he heard Thorn say in his mind, _Thank you for allowing me some time to enjoy myself. I hope that you and Nasuada have a wonderful evening. _

Murtagh smiled._ You are welcome, dear friend. But please, next time give me a heads up when you are coming near Nasuada and I._

_Very well. Good night Murtagh._

Murtagh went back to the birds and Nasuada stirred them into a soup. Once they were done eating, the two went back to their tent and enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

The next day, Nasuda rolled over, expecting to find Murtagh's warm body next to her, but only came up with his pillow.

Nasuada groaned and sat up. She saw that his clothes were gone and the tent flap open. She sighed and got out of their makeshift bed. After getting dressed, she walked out to the campsite and saw Murtagh and Thorn standing there, looking as though they were in a discussion in their heads. Knowing that it was probably best that she not disturb them, Nasuada stood still and waited.

Finally, Murtagh left Thorn and walked up to Nasuada. His eyes were dark and his face pulled down into a frown. Nasuada gave him a quick kiss before asking, "What's wrong?"

Murtagh sighed. "Thorn told me that Saphira contacted him last night. Apparently your advisors are getting worried about you and they are freaking out over a potential disaster if you were not to return if something bad happened. They are also getting suspicious about you saying that you are wanting to look for a campsite that we may need, when they know that there are plenty already out there. Thorn says that we should get back to camp today if we want to continue our secret safely."

Nasuada bit her lip and thought about their new situation for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, we should get back. I hate to, but we both know that my people will realize that something is going on between us if we stay away too long. When should we leave?"

"Thorn said that right after breakfast would be the best time."

Nasuada nodded one more time before the two of them walked over to the fire and began to get breakfast ready. They both took a while to cook the food and then they tried to chew their food as slowly as possible, but eventually they had to leave. After packing everything up, the two tied the bags to Thorn and climbed up.

As Thorn jumped up and flew into the sky, the newlyweds took one last longing look at the place that they had spent their first days married, knowing that the honeymoon was done and real life was taking over.

**I hope this made up for the wait. Sorry, but I lost track of time and before I knew it, it was over a week since I had updated. I have decided on a new goal: If I can not update every four days like I wanted to, I will try for at least once a week. That way you can know that about every week there will be a new chapter up. At least, I hope so. I guess we will see how long until the next update. If you guys want to check out my other stories, read my blog by going to www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com There I have all my other fan fiction stories and other stuff about writing. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	10. Real Life Begins

**Hi, ENJOY!**

Murtagh leaned back as far as he could without falling, letting Thorn figure out where to go. Nasuada leaned back onto him as he leaned back and they just sat in silence for a while, not wanting to think of how their honeymoon had been cut too short for either of their's liking.

Murtagh found Nasuada's arm fascinating to watch. Even though it just hung by her side, the contrast between her skin and Thorn's scales made it look interesting. And her hand. The graceful way her fingers curled in made Murtagh think that was a symbol of how the rest of her body was. He gently took it in his own hand and began to caress it. Her hand was smooth against his own, but it was also rough from the hard work that she had to do in her life. Murtagh frowned as he thought about that. He was her husband now and he had that innate desire to take care of and protect her. But, he knew that would be hard. They could not just go and make their own home somewhere. They had to live practically in secret, so any taking care of her from him would have to be for a reason that everyone else would approve of.

Murtagh sighed and continued to rub her hand. Life was so unfair to him sometimes, and not just occasionally, it seemed almost every other day he had to deal with a new struggle.

As if sensing his distress, Nasuada turned her upper body slightly was she was looking at his face. She took the hand that was not being caressed and put it on his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before they both leaned over and kissed. Murtagh eagerly kissed her, trying to block out all depressing thoughts and enjoy his time with his wife.

After several minutes of this make-out session, Murtagh was on his back, Nasuada on top of him, neither of them caring that they could fall off at any second.

Well, Thorn decided to remind them of that.

With a single quick turn to the side and back again, the busy pair were flung to the side but just before off the edge, they were flung back up. Nasuada grabbed the edge of Thorn's saddle and Murtagh the front of his saddle, both of them glaring at Thorn.

"What was that for?!" They both asked together.

Thorn gave a low rumble in his throat, his version of a laugh, and turned his head back to them. _"At first, I was willing to let you enjoy your time together, even if it was making out, but I had to get your attention to two things: One, one false move and you two could fall right off me, not that I would not be able to catch you, but still. And two, we are now visible from the camp and it would be rather awkward if you two were caught kissing on my back. Now, sit up straight and Murtagh, get your hand off her leg, people will think that you are up to something."_

Murtagh quickly withdrew his hand from Nasuada's knee, where it had ended up there for some reason, as Thorn descended to the ground before the two could yell at him further.

A crowd had gathered around as Thorn landed. People were still amazed at the dragon, but they really wanted to make sure that their leader was safe and sound. Nasuada's advisors pushed their way to the front and waited until Nasuada had climbed down before yelling at her.

"Thank goodness you are safe! We were so worried about what might happen if you did not return, and then we realized that you did not need to be away. We have plenty of safe sights around, why did you feel that you needed to go, especially with HIM." They sneered at Murtagh has he climbed off Thorn and stood behind Nasuada.

Nasuada frowned. "I would appreciate it if you would not insult Murtagh. He is a friend and trusted ally of the Varden. We need him and Thorn. I was fine when I was with him. As for the safe sights, we can never stop looking. We may find something better or we may just keep several in mind in case we are forced to move constantly. It was my decision as leader to go, so now, any more questions?"

One of her advisors came forward and asked, "Did he...try anything on you?"

Nasuada's eyes widened slightly and she glared at him. "No, he did not TRY anything on me. And for you to suggest that he did is completely inappropriate. If you have any important matters that I need to know about, send them to my tent and I will deal with them. But I do not want to see any of you today. I need to relax. Good day, gentlemen."

Nasuada walked through the crowd and headed to her tent, leaving her advisors upset. One of them turned to Murtagh and glared at him. "We will be watching you, Murtagh, so do not try anything funny or we will make sure that you are punished the way your kind deserve." And with that, they spun around and left, leaving Murtagh to wonder about a plan to see Nasuada again.

**Hi, I am sorry that I did not meet my one week goal this week, but you know, life got in the way (again) stupid life. LoL :) Anyway, please let me know if this chapter was worth the wait and I will TRY to update as soon as I can. Until next chapter, Li Li**

**For more of my fan fiction stories, go to www**(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com

_**P.S. HAPPY 10**__**th**__** CHAPTER! A big hug to all my reviewers for supporting me in my writing, though the ups and downs, dragons and drama. I hope that we will continue to have fun together as this story progresses. THANK YOU!**_


	11. Night of Love

**Sorry for the wait, but ENJOY!**

Nasuada lay sleeping on her bed, a peaceful look upon her features.

After spending the whole day catching up on all the events that had happened since she left and reading any documents that she was given. She got up from reading and went to bed early, which is where she now slept.

Suddenly her tent flap opened. A shadow crossed her face, but she did not awaken. Slowly the shadow crept closer and closer until...

SMACK! Nasuada swung up and hit the person across the face with her hand while her other one grabbed the knife that she always had under her pillow.

The person groaned and held its head in its hands while Nasuada quickly lit a candle and got in battle position. She was about to yell for her guards when her supposed attacker lifted its head up.

"Murtagh!" Nasuada quickly dropped her knife and ran over to where he was cradling his nose. She grabbed a cloth and helped him stop his nose from bleeding, made sure he was not seriously injured then glared at him. "What do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that? I could of killed you."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on his pants. "Well, I will try to remember that next time. I was going to wake you up so we could spend some time together tonight, but that was before you decided to whack my face off."

Nasuada stopped glaring and rubbed his cheek with her hand. "Sorry, but what do you want me to do when a stranger comes into my bedroom in the middle of the night and tries to approach me?"

"Well, you could have at least looked before you hit!"

Nasuada giggled and wrapped her arms around Murtagh's middle.

Suddenly, their sweet moment was cut by a voice of one of Nasuada's guards on the other side of her tent flap, which Murtagh thankfully was able to close before being attacked.

"Are you alright in there?"

Nasuad quickly pulled away and opened her flap a little bit so she could see. "Yes, I am fine."

"We thought we heard someone groan in there and we ran into your tent to see."

Nasuada shook her head. "No, you must have just heard me having a nightmare. I just woke up and was getting a drink when you arrived. Sorry if I alarmed you. You may go back to your station."

"Alright, ma'am. Good night."

"Good night." Nasuada watched the guard leave until he had left her tent before she spun around to speak to Murtagh, but he was no where to be found. "Murtagh? Murtagh where are you?"

A hand suddenly crawled out from under Nasuada's bed, dragging a very squished looking Murtagh behind it. "Here. And, oh, a little help please."

Nasuada quickly help pull Murtagh from under her bed until they were both sitting on the ground. "How did you fit under there?"

Murtagh shrugged while rubbing his sore shoulder. "Oh, just had to suck in and hope that I could last long enough without air while you got rid of the guard."

"But why did you get under there in the first place?"

"I wanted to hide in case they wanted to come in. But, I guess you took care of that."

Nasuada smiled and they just sat there.

Murtagh slowly leaned in and they kissed. Before either of them knew it, Murtagh pulled both of them up onto the bed and Nasuada blew out the candle, thus finally giving them the privacy they had been after.

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! I will try (harder) to update soon, but if I do not, please keep the flying tomatoes to a minimum. Thank you. Until next chapter, Li Li**

**For more writing, www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com**


	12. Life Interupted

**Hello again! ENJOY!**

Murtagh slowly opened one eye and then the other. The sun was barely showing through the tent fabric, meaning that it was dawn. Murtagh slowly rolled over but was upset when he found Nasuada's spot empty. Grumbling to himself he sat up and looked around. He spotted her by the door, wearing her robe and nervously peaking around the fabric to her main room.

Murtagh quickly got up, dressed and snuck up behind Nasuada. He wrapped his arms around her middle, giving her a kiss on the neck to comfort her after she gave a little jump. Nasuada spun around and kissed him fully on the lips but then quickly pulled away and peaked through the fabric again.

Murtagh, upset at her abrupt interruption, looked over her shoulder into the main room. "What are you looking at?" He whispered.

Nasuada pulled the fabric back and sighed. "I am keeping a look out for my guards. They should be doing their switch between night and day men right about now and you can sneak out when they are busy."

"But there is no one out there." Murtagh stated.

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "I know that, but they will come in soon. The night guards always do a quick check of the main room before switching over, just in case they missed something during the night. When they come in to look around, wait until they leave and then get out. They should be too busy to notice you."

Murtagh nodded and went back to kissing Nasuada's neck as she kept watch.

Suddenly she stepped back and motioned for him to keep quiet. They both listened as the ten flap to the outside opened and footsteps came in. There was silence until a man spoke, "Looks good in here. Now we can go and get some rest." The footsteps walked out and the tent flap was closed.

As soon as they were gone, Nasuada gave Murtagh a kiss and motioned for him to leave. He nodded and, with one last look at her, he opened her tent flap and stepped out. He quickly crossed the main room, aware the Nasuada was still watching him. He peaked through the door flap and saw four guards talking right in front of it. He knew that he could not go out that way, so he took his knife and made his own door going behind a piece of furniture. He nodded to Nasuada before stepping out, knowing that she would have the rip fixed as soon as possible.

Once he was outside Murtagh half ran, half snuck back to his own tent and went in. He found Thorn awake, but once Thorn saw Murtagh, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Murtagh knew that he should get some sleep too, but he did not feel the least bit tired. Instead he went back outside and began to head towards the dining tent to get an early breakfast, but he was too busy looking in the direction of Nasuada's tent to notice when he ran into someone. He quickly began to apologize, but the words stopped in his throat.

The smirk of the person told him that his secret was known.

"So, how was your night, Murtagh?"

**Oh, suspense! I hate it, but for some reason I normally write it as an ending. It may be because I want to keep you readers hooked to my story, coming back to see what the suspense is. Or it could be just that I am lazy and do not want to write any more for now. Yeah, probably just lazy. But that leads to the first reason. Anyway, please review. Thanks! Oh, and did you notice that I updated sooner? I have a new system to remind me to update on a certain day and it must be working! Wish me luck and let's hope that it keeps up. Until next chapter, Li Li www(dot)thepinkbookworm(dot)com**


	13. Our Life and Love Together

**I am sorry for the suddenness, but here is the FINAL CHAPTER! Please ENJOY!**

Murtagh stared at the person, not knowing what to say. "Well, it was actually quite nice, thank you."

The smirk never left the person's face. "And how about Nasuada, how did she enjoy your evening together?"

Murtagh glared at the person. "What do you actually know about us, Eragon?"

Eragon shrugged. "Everything. I know how you two began to court, when you got married, where you spent your honeymoon, how your honeymoon went and where you were last night."

Murtagh sighed in defeat and looked at Eragon. "Who told you?"

_I did._

Murtagh spun around to find Thorn behind him. _You! But, why?_

Thorn tossed is head back and forth._ I had to. I could not let you and Nasuada continue in your secret relationship. Eventually you two would get tired of sneaking around and I knew that sooner or later someone, whom I doubt would be friendly, would find out and you two would be forced, in public humiliation, to tell about your marriage. I did not want to see you or Nasuada hurt and shunned. So, I figured the only person who you two would trust, and who would be able to provide the most help and advice, would be Eragon and Saphira. So there you are._

Murtagh stared between Eragon, with Saphira now standing behind him, and Thorn in disbelief, but he finally stopped and nodded at Thorn. _I guess I can see your reasoning, dear friend, and I thank you. If there was one person I wanted to know about my marriage it would have to be Eragon. But next time you get secretly married, I'm telling Saphira everything._

Thorn roared in laughter, and both Eragon and Saphira grinned. Eragon put his hand on Murtagh's shoulder and said, "I think it is now time we sit down and have a long talk." Murtagh nodded and followed Eragon into the dining tent where they found an empty table in one corner and got some drinks.

Murtagh took a gulp of his coffee and then told Eragon all the details on how he first fell in love with Nasuada, their short courtship, their simple wedding and about their honeymoon (leaving out some details of course) and about his little adventure that morning. Eragon did not say anything until Murtagh was through and then he pursed his lips in worry. "You two are in a slight bit of a pickle. If anyone finds out about you two being married, without you first telling them, you would be kicked out of the Varden and Nasuada could possibly lose her position, or would at least be trusted less. You have to be careful with how you meet or you could be caught. If another incident like the one that happened to you this morning happens again you could be killed as a possible intruder."

Murtagh stared down at his drink. "Well, what do you think that we should do?"

Eragon shrugged. "Well, I can not really say. Yes, I can see the reason to keep your marriage a secret and try to meet behind everyone's back, but I also think that telling everyone soon would make things a whole lot better. Think of it this way: If a leader that you trusted suddenly came out and told you and everyone else that he had been secretly married to a women, whom you and everyone were just beginning to trust, for over a year, would you have the same trust and respect for that leader?"

Murtagh frowned. "No, I can see your point. I can deal with being hated, I am used to it, but seeing Nasuada hurt and shunned from her people would be a fate worse then death." Murtagh suddenly stood up. "I need to talk to her now. She and I need to tell people what happened and we need to do it soon. Thank you for your advice Eragon, I will hopefully see you soon."

"Good luck!" Eragon called after Murtagh as he ran out of the tent.

Murtagh ran in the direction of Nasuada's tent, hoping that she would still be there and be able to talk to him. But when he arrived at her tent, he found a group of her advisors arguing with her outside of her tent. Sensing that something was wrong, Murtagh ran quicker and came to a stop at the edge of the group. "What is going on?" He asked.

The advisors turned to him in surprise and one of the stepped forward, a smirk on his features. "Ah, if it is not Murtagh. I am surprised to see you here after what we have learned. I thought that you would have been far away from here."

Murtagh stared at the man in confusion. "Why would I be gone? What am I accused of doing?"

The man's eyes widened slightly, but he still had the same look of superiority in them. "Why, you have not heard? Well, I will let my dear friend tell you what we just learned a few minutes ago." He motioned for a young man, not much younger then Murtagh, to step forward.

The man shrugged. "I was just sitting in the dining tent when I noticed Murtagh and Eragon come in and sit on the corner. I did not think much of it, but when I began to hear them talk I could not help but catch a few phrases here and there. I heard a lot of 'Nasuada' and 'marriage' come to my ears so I thought that I would try and see what they were talking about. Well, were my ears surprised when I heard Murtagh talk about how he and our leader had gotten secretly married and had spent their honeymoon in the mountains when they had told us they were on a mission to inspect hiding spots. After Murtagh had stopped telling the story I stood up and hurried over here to talk to our leader and see if this story was true. She was busy with some soldiers so I told her advisors and they in turn talked about it and told me to stay and retell what I heard. That is why I am here."

Murtagh stared at the man in disbelief. How could he had been to careless as to not check to make sure that no one was too close to hear him talk to Eragon? Murtagh quickly stared at Nasuada to see her reaction and she was in the same disbelief. No one spoke for a long time, the only sound heard was several hearts beating. Finally Nasuada lifted her head up and looked at her advisors in the face.

"It is true, what you have heard. Murtagh and I are married and we have been for four days." Murtagh nodded in agreement.

The advisors could barely contain their excitement. "Then, milady, I propose that Murtagh be ordered to never come close to Varden camps under the threat of death."

Nasuada scrunched her eyes in confusion. "Why should Murtagh be the only one punished? I agreed to the marriage as well. If you wish for me to resign, then Eragon will take my place as leader and Murtagh and I will leave you alone."

One of the advisors quickly came towards Nasuada. "Of course we do not wish you to leave, you are our chosen leader. We just believe that Murtagh has proven time and time again that he is not trustworthy and should be exiled from among us."

Nasuada chocked her head slightly. "But why is he marrying me a crime? I openly proclaim that I lied and will take the punishment, but Murtagh has done nothing more then the same thing. How is he worse then me?"

The advisor mumbled, not being able to answer. Nasuada watched them all and then finally her eyes widened and she smiled. It was not a kind smile, but a smile of triumph. "I see. You do not care that I lied or even that I got married, you just want Murtagh gone forever."

The advisor quickly shook his head. "It is not that, milady, it is just, well, um, you see..."

Nasuada held her hand up to silence him. "Enough, I have heard enough. Obviously your priorities concerning the Varden are misplaced and I am now taking away your offices as advisors to me. You will now have to find another job and I will replace you. Now leave me." As her advisors walked away in shock, Nasuada turned to the young man and said, "I do thank you for coming forward. If it had not been for you I would still be living a lie. You may go back to your post, but first I need you to gather everyone in together on the outskirts of the camp for an announcement. It is time that everyone know what happened." The man nodded and ran off, shouting at people to gather as he went past.

Nasuada turned to Murtagh and jumped into his waiting arms. "I have been waiting to do that for a long time."

Murtagh laughed and hugged her closer. "I loved seeing you like that, all authoritative, especially to them. I was actually coming to talk to you about coming forward, but I see that I was beat to the punch. What do you think will happen now?"

Nasuada slowly raised her head to stare into his eyes. "I do not know, but as long as we are together I know that we will be fine."

They shared one passionate kiss before they headed off to proclaim the good news about their love.

* * *

After a wonderful applause followed their speech, Murtagh and Nasuada gained a respect from the Varden for leaving behind traditions and orders to follow their hearts and they stayed with the Varden. Nasuada held her position as leader and Murtagh gained an approval from everyone and was allowed to be a Dragon Rider guard next to Eragon as they fought to gain freedom.

But the true happiness came from the knowledge that Murtagh and Nasuada would be able to spend their life and love together.

**(Sob, sob, snort, sob, sob, weep, sob, weep, weep, blows nose) I hope that I got the point across that I am sad that this story is done. I did not honestly know that I would end it today, but I realized I had no more ideas for the story so I might as well just end it here. Oh, and sorry about here only being 13 chapters, but hopefully your are not suspicious or scared of the number. I know that I am not. I am thrilled with how it turned out, and I hope that you all are too! Just one last time: PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! Now, time for my thank you's to everyone. If you have not read any of my other stories (hintplease dohint) then I will explain that I always thank EVERYONE of my reviewers personally. It is a pain in the neck when I am very popular, but I love getting thanked in stories so I figured that I would show some love to all the reviewers who took the few seconds it takes to send me a review. Here they are:**

**StuffRocksInnit: **Congratulations, you are the winner of the **First Review** award! You also win the** Most Stuff** award for reviewing, putting me on your Alert list and for placing me in your Hall of fame: The Favorite list. Thank you and I hope that you continue to enjoy rereading this story! Oh, and thank you for your total of 4 reviews!

**withered rose 14: **I love how happy and spunky you are! You win half of the **Most Reviews** award for your 7 reviews, but that is because you have to split it with Mrs. Morzansson. Also, a big THANKS for putting me on your Alert list!

**smilersaxophone:** Thank you for your 4 interesting reviews and for putting me on your alert list! You made some interesting observations and I enjoyed reading them.

**Ronnu:** I did check out your story, but I am not a Bridge to Terabithia fan. Saw the movie and almost cried! :( But THANK YOU for the 1 review!

**Mrs. Morzansson: **You are awesome! Thanks for putting me on your Alert list and for your 7 reviews! I am glad that you like good old romance and did not need "details" lol :). You get the other half of the **Most Reviews** award! THANKS!

**Violetclaw:** Thank You for the 1 review and I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the story!

**Song of the Storm: **I also do not know why more people do not review (hint hint) but you know how Fan Fictioners are, we only review unless we have to. I am glad that you enjoyed that story. Thank you for the 1 review!

And a small THANKS to **WWMTgirl** for putting me on your Alert list and to **LoneStallion** for the Favorite List add. You all rock!

**Now, for the last time (unless you either read my other stories or I write more Eragon ones): Until I write again, good bye. Li Li **


End file.
